Sleepover Fun
by levichansan
Summary: "No." Levi says sternly. No way in hell were they doing it on the floor while all their friends were passed out in the same room. Not to mention that as much as he liked Eren, his breath probably stunk of popcorn and beer.


**This is a self indulgent blurb of sex because i wanted this scene to happen and i havent written in a LONG time so its practice! Go easy on me~**

Hushed voices filled the room.  
"Oi!"

"Be quiet! You'll wake the others."

"Are you serious right now, Eren?" Levi growls, because the brat is obviously testing his patience. But Eren doesn't reply as he's sprawled over top of Levi, effectively limiting his movements. They were pressed together uncomfortably, a large blanket draped over Eren trying to hide most of what was happening.

"No." Levi says sternly. No way in hell were they doing it on the floor while all their friends were passed out in the same room. Not to mention that as much as he liked Eren, his breath probably stunk of popcorn and beer.  
"C'mon, pleaaaase." Eren whines, giving his best puppy eyes at his boyfriend. This kid just wasn't going to give up, and Levi was determined to get out of this situation because shit, he was not getting turned on at the thought of somewhat public sex.

"Listen, as much as I want to have everyone hear us fucking, you are the loudest person in bed. Ever. Period." But thinking what he said would give Eren a clue, he instead saw a feral spark flood over emerald eyes, and Levi knew he was going to regret his words.

"Well," Eren paused, sliding his hands down oh-so-not-subtly to start inching up Levis shirt. "I guess we'll just have to switch roles then, huh?" He said it like Levi had a say, but the heavily lidded and dark expression in his eyes told him otherwise. With the wild expression Eren had Levi would be lieing if he wasn't getting turned on, and the thought that anyone could catch them was a thought he didn't want to fathom yet. He wasn't this turned on at the thought of being heard or seen. Nope.

"Hell. No." He said a bit louder, answering Erens question but mostly to deny the thoughts he just had. But it was getting difficult to not give in to temptation. The forbidden fruit of fucking in front of people, the no-no of society. And hell if things were getting better because now Eren was leaning down to his ear, hands slowly making circle movements along Levis hips as he whispered roughly.

"But I want you so bad, Levi." It took all he had not to groan as the comment went straight to his dick. He almost wanted to kick Eren for being so fucking edible at a time like this.  
"I don't bottom." He grumbled, a last resort to a quickly fading resolve. But of course, Eren had an instant reply.

"We've done it twice before."

"You can't deny you enjoyed it." His mouth was now leaving feather light kisses underneath Levis ear, hands still occupied with massaging the tender flesh of his stomach.

"I have lube." And well fuck he was certainly prepared. Levi couldn't help himself anymore.  
"Make it quick." He huffed, seemingly uninterested but Eren knew better. His smirk was a sexy mocking gesture to show just who won this fight. He licked up Levis neck, suckling on his earlobe and biting down, making Levi gasp.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you're sensitive there." Knowing full well Levi could hear the cat-like grin in his voice. Two could play at this game. He grabbed at Erens hair and yanked his face over to press their lips together, quickly licking at his bottom lip until Eren whimpered and opened his mouth. He slid his tongue roughly into his mouth, flicking it over the roof of Erens mouth before pulling away. Eren made a small noise of protest before Levi attacked his neck, softly putting open mouthed kisses on his tan skin until he got to where his shoulder and neck meet, biting down harshly.

Eren groaned loudly, trying to cover his mouth as he rutted against Levis leg excitedly. Levi let out a small huff of victory, smirking evily at Eren who looked like he wanted to devour Levi.  
"Oh sorry, I forgot you like it rough." He shot back, but his victory was short lived as Eren attacked his lips without so much as a retort. Their tongues battled for dominance and Levi was suprised at just how aggressive he was being.

They continued to make out as Eren quickly got to undressing him, sliding Levis shirt up passed his nipples but not taking it off. He rubbed and pinched at them, swallowing the soft hums Levi made. But this had silently become a challenge for Eren. They both knew Eren was loud, but Levi wasn't in the slightest, so he was absolutely determined to make Levi as loud as he got himself. Fuck if his friends heard.

He broke the kiss and started kissing down his jaw. He knew what Levi liked, but he was going to figure out what Levi loved. He got a little more rough, nibbling down the front of his neck as he softly scratched down Levis chest. Levis breath hitched and Eren took it as a good sign, kissing his adams apple before moving lower. He tugged Levis sweats off violently, grabbing his hips before bringing his face to his clothed hard-on.

He glanced up at Levi who seemed a little more disheavled than before, making sure to keep eye contact as he mouthed at his length through his boxers. He could see Levis eyes dialate as they watched eachother closely. Eren made sure to go slow, teasing Levi, driving him wild. Levi was being impatient though, pushing his hips up so Eren would get the hint. He did, sliding his boxers down and watching as Levis cock sprung up, already extremely hard.

He grabbed it with one hand, blowing cool air on it and feeling it twitch in his grip. Eyes still on Levis face he began stroking slowly, making sure to press the pad of his thumb on the tip. Levis was almost panting, biting his lip to make sure he didn't make any noise. Eren wasn't going to let that happen. He pulled down the foreskin, flicking his tongue out to make circle motions right underneath the tip. Levi moaned.

"Shit.. Eren." He rasped, one hand reaching to grip Erens hair. Eren let out an amused breath.  
"Shhh, we don't want others to hear you, do we." He whispered, feeling Levis cock swell at his words. Did Levi possibly have a voyeurism kink, he wondered. He felt his dick throb at the thought. This could get interesting for them. He let go of Levis cock, grabbing his hips firmly before maneuvering them into a different position.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Levi gasped in suprise at being suddenly flipped into this weird position. After some adjusting of the blankets they ended up with Eren underneath Levi, face right at his crotch as Levi awkwardly laid over top of him.  
"Keep your hips raised." He said, obviously ignoring Levis discomfort. But he made sure his legs were on either side of Erens chest, kneeling over his face.

Eren quickly got to work, lapping up the precum at the tip while his hands dug in his pockets. There was a small snapping sound and some shuffling and Levi knew what was coming. He took a quick breath and waited. Eren grabbed Levis length with his left hand, other going around to his ass. He swallowed Levis cock in his mouth, tongue rubbing at the underside as he teasingly pressed his middle finger at Levis entrance.

Levi groaned at the feeling, clutching at the blankets underneath them. He was trying so hard to hold back his voice, not wanting to wake anyone up, but Erens mouth was driving him insane, and when he pressed a finger into him a whimper escaped his lips. Eren only hummed in approval, making Levi twitch at the sensation. His finger was starting to work faster and it was a little uncomfortable but he didn't mind.

He soon added another finger, stretching him out with a little more pain added. But Erens mouth was still frantically working at his dick and when he looked up across the room he spotted a sleepy figure stumbling over to the hallway, probably to take a leak. Levi squeezed his thighs against Eren trying to silently alert him that someone was awake, but either Eren didn't get it or wanted to torture him as he started working faster.

He could feel his cock swell and Erens long fingers pushing into him deliciously and fuck he definitely liked the idea of being caught. He watched as the person disappeared into the hallway finally, listening to a door close in the distance as he let out a high pitched moan. Eren let go of his cock, twisting his head up as he added a third finger into Levi. Levi tried his best to look down at Eren.

"Asshole! Someone was up." He whispered angrily. But Eren ignored him, the damn brat.  
"Levi, you're so wet down here. Do you like the idea of our friends watching that much?" He asked, speeding up his hand movements as his other hand began to slowly stroke his neglected cock. Levis brows furrowed, mouth falling open into a silent moan.  
"F-fucking br-_ah_-t." He breathed and watched as Erens eyes got even darker, lust pooling at their center. Oh god, did he love the way Eren was looking at him, and he could feel heat coiling at the pit of his stomach.

"S-shit... Eren I'm gunna-" He moaned, a lot louder than he would've liked. But Eren stopped touching him, pulling both his hands away and shifted awkwardly back up so they were face to face. Eren had at some point lost his pants, and Levi rubbed against his clothed dick, shivering at how hard Eren was. They both sighed at the feeling, as Levi hungrily attack his lips. The kiss was deep and passionate and Eren couldn't help but moan into it.

But Levi desperately wanted to get to the next step, feeling the ache in his body grow at not being touched. But Eren didn't seem to be getting the point. He just deepened the kiss and reached around, groping Levis ass aggresively.  
"Eren, enough already." He tried to sound commanding, but it came out more as a whine. Eren broke the kiss and bit violently down Levis neck making him involuntarily thrust his hips against Eren agian.

"What was that, Levi?"  
Eren knew what he wanted, but he wanted Levi to beg for his cock. He licked up his neck, breathing into his ear he whispered.  
"I couldn't hear you." Then he began sucking and nibbling at Levis ear, holding him in place so he couldn't move away from the sensation.

He felt a shudder go through Levis body as he wantonly grinded against Eren, letting out higher pitched moans. He could tell Levi was loosing control, and this was a first for that. It made Eren so incredibly horny, he really couldn't tease Levi much longer.  
"Shit. Shit Eren... Please." He whimpered. "Fuck me, oh god p-please I need your cock."  
It was the hottest thing Eren had ever heard, and with that he was kicking off his boxers, quickly locating the bottle of lube to pour a generous amount on his dick.

He gave it a few strokes, groaning at the sensation before pressing it against Levis ass.  
"Ride me." He ordered, voice ragged. Levi moaned at that. Sitting up a little to grab Erens cock and position it. He didn't waste time, sitting fully on Eren in one go, both moaning at the feeling. It felt different from the other two times.

The other times felt good to Levi, but there was always that slight discomfort and pain, and Eren always ended up coming first then sucking Levi off. But Levi felt so full, so hot and so good. He began grinding down on Erens cock, unable to hold back his voice. He had become a complete mess and all he wanted was to be fucked hard and fast.

"You're so t-tight." Eren hissed, forcefully bucking up into Levi. He pulled Levi down into a heated kiss, swallowing all his delicious moans and whimpers. They stayed in that position for a bit before Eren got irritated that he couldn't go faster. He quickly flipped Levi over, making him yelp, so that he was on top of him now and Levi was on his back. He pulled his legs up, and began thrusting into him long and slow, leaning over so his face was burried into Levis shoulder to stifle his moans.

"Fuck, so deep." Levi whined, pushing his hips against Erens harsh thrusts. Eren nibbled at Levis neck, picking up his pace a bit before he felt Levi tighten around him and his back arch off the floor with a keening noise.  
"Oh." He smirked, knowing what he just hit. Making sure to keep that angle he pulled out almost all the way before slamming into Levi harshly.

"Oh shit!" Levi yelped, squeezing his eyes as he tried to take such a strong sensation. Erens cock felt so hot and good inside him, and fuck how did he find that spot already. Levi was going crazy, and he knew neither of them were going to last long.

"My cock is throbbing. Touch me-_ah_.. Eren." He whined, pushing his hips up so his erection brushed against Erens stomach. Eren did as he was told, grabbing Levis cock and pumping quickly as he lifted his head to take in his expression. Levis eyes were heavy lidded and glistening, staring right back at Eren with such a feral expression of desire and need.  
"I love you, Levi." He whispered, taking his lips with his own.

The kiss was sloppy and Erens words threw Levi over the edge with a slur of "oh-fuck-shit-oh-god-yes-Eren!" and no care if anyone heard at this point. Eren came quickly after with a low guttural moan that made Levi whimper in response. They both just lay there, trying to control their breathing while they came down from there high before Levi spoke up.

"No doubt everyone heard us." He said monotonously, watching as Erens face flushed all the way down to his neck. Of course, now the kid was shy. But Levi couldn't help but smile.  
"It's fine. Go to sleep now, brat." So Eren smiled back, kissing Levis forehead before curling up beside him and closing his eyes.  
"And Eren."

"Ya?" He yawned.

"I love you too." He spoke, petting Erens head lovingly before they dozed off.

****

"Looks like someone had fun last night!" Hanji laughed, slapping Jean on the back. Eren watched as Jean blushed angrily and glared around the room.  
"It's not like that.. I mean- We didn-" He stammered out, not able to come up with a good lie. It was obvious him and Marco had fucked, what with all the hickies they both had suddenly.

But everyone just laughed and Eren and Levi sighed a breath of relief at not being caught themselves. But Jean turned his angry glare towards Eren, determined to get the attention off him. He walked up and patted Eren on the shoulder.

"I'm not the only one. Who knew Levi could be so submissive and needy." He smirked and Eren was now once again blushing like crazy while Levi glared at Jean from beside him.  
"Oh yeah, you guys were actually pretty loud." Reiner laughed, giving them a wink. Eren didn't think his face could get more red, but it did. Everyone continued to laugh while Levi was oddly silent before he spoke out.

"Well now that you all know the personal details of my sex life I expect all of you to keep your filthy hands off my boyfriend." He deadpanned, glaring at every single person.  
"Levi!" Eren whined, clearly embarressed. Hanji was laughing hysterically with Erwin as everyone else nodded in agreement, fearing for their lifes. How had things come to this, Eren thought. 

**Gah what did I just write dear lord *blushes madly alongside Eren* Hope you enjoyed :) Sorry for any typos!**


End file.
